Corpulus Vinius
|Base ID = }} Corpulus Vinius is an Imperial and the owner of The Winking Skeever in Solitude. He rents out beds for 10 and will buy and sell food. Background During peaks in business, Corpulus will sometimes state that he would like to retire and let his eldest child, Sorex Vinius, run the place. This will sometimes cause his daughter, Minette Vinius, to state that she wants to take over, this will often lead to an argument and Corpulus will end by saying he will never retire. Citizens of Solitude will state that he is known for telling rumors. Conversations Retirement plan Corpulus: "It's been a good week, my boy! Loud customers mean good cheer, and good cheer means a full till! You know, I ought to retire and leave you to run the Skeever, son!" Sorex: "I don't know, father... There's a whole world out there I want to see." or "You'd just spend your time here, bossing me around and yelling for more drinks. You're practically retired already..." Minette: "I could run the Skeever! You even said I'm almost as smart as you!" or "Why not let me run the Skeever? I already know lots about it!" Corpulus: "Don't be a silly girl! Running a bar's no job for a young lady." or "Hah! A girl running a bar? Don't be ridiculous, Minette!" Minette: "What about 'Auntie Faida' in Dragon Bridge? She runs a bar, and you said she's one of your favorite girls!" or "But you always say you want more girls in the bar to begin with!" Sorex: "Oh, brother..." or "Hah!" Corpulus: "That's it! I'm not retiring, ever! End of discussion!" or "Well, you see, that's a little complicated, and... you know what? Never mind. Guess I'm not retiring anytime soon." Fetch the mead! Corpulus: "Bring up some more mead, my boy. This cask's nearly tapped!" Sorex: "Yes, father. Which cask should we open?" Corpulus: "Just bring any of them, lad! Can't risk thirsty customers without mead to drink, even for a second!" or "Any of them! Just hurry up! No time for a debate when customers are thirsty!" Minette: "Bring the Blackbriar 195 Berry-Blend. It should be at its peak right now, and if it doesn't get served soon, it'll only go bad." or "We just got a cask of Old Gold 200 that has a crack in it. Better serve it now before it goes bad." or "Fat Toad 190 is always a crowd-pleaser. Father could probably charge extra." Sorex: "Good idea, sis. Maybe you ought to be in charge!" Corpulus: "Yes, yes, fine. Just hurry! Mustn't keep the customers thirsty!" Quotes *''"Welcome to The Winking Skeever, friend."'' *''"Traitors, Civil Wars, dragons. Bah. Those troubles don't cross my doorway. So sit, relax."'' *''"If you need a good rumor or two, I think I can oblige."'' *''"Need anything, you just say the word."'' *''"Remember The Winking Skeever next time you're footsore."'' Trivia *He is one of the NPCs that may hire thugs after stealing from him. *He apparently had a pet Skeever when he was younger. If asked about it, he responds with, "They were smaller back then." *If Sorex Vinius dies, it will be impossible to interact with Corpulus, and he will close down The Winking Skeever at night. *If Corpulus dies, his son will take over and continue to rent out beds, but will neither buy nor sell food. Appearances * be:Карпул Віні cs:Corpulus Vinius de:Corpulus Vinius ru:Корпул Винний es:Corpulo Vinio Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers